Right Across the Table
by livelovelaugh1998
Summary: Just a little Harry and Ginny reunion after the Final Battle. It also has a little bit of family thrown in there too... Not overly consumed by Harry/Ginny. Hope you like it!


**Hey Guys! This is Atlantagirlforever again, with another Harry/Ginny story. Although, I have to say that there is a lot of family and slightly hurt/comfort in here also. There are also mentions of Ron/Hermione.**

**P.S.: I know that in the books, Ginny is supposedly petite, but in the movie Bonnie Wright is taller than Dan Radcliffe, so in this story, she will not be petite. I just imagine her that way. That being said, she is not as tall as Bonnie Wright. And also, in the books, Harry supposedly grows 'about a foot' over the summer before sixth year. That is how I imagine him; tall. So Ginny comes up to about Harry's nose. Sorry for the mixed up description, it's just how I imagine when I read any stories about them, including the books.**

**P.P.S: I've made a few edits on this story, just because it's been a while since I've looked at it, and I noticed some mistakes in it. I'm so glad you guys like this story! If you enjoyed it, you should check out my other story. Thanks for the love!**

**No copyright infringement is intended in writing this story. All recognizable characters and the main plotline belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron both smiled at him and nodded their heads in agreement.

They walked out of the Headmaster's office in comfortable had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, nonverbally proclaiming them as a couple. Harry smiled at this. It had taken them long enough to figure it out.

Harry really wanted to go back to the Gryffindor dormitory for a sandwich and a nap, but he knew there was business they had to take care of. They slowly made their way down to the Entrance Hall, as a silent agreement that they had all come to that they needed to comfort Ron's family. Harry saw that even thinking about his family made Ron's eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Before we go in, I just wanted to thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't have survived without you these last nine months, let alone 7 years. I… love you two," Harry said in a manly way.

Ron and Hermione could tell that this was probably the first time he had said that to anyone, which just made it even more special. Hermione burst into tears and flung herself at him and started sobbing.

"I l-love you t-to Harry! You've always b-been the brother I n-never had," she stammered.

After she finally released him, Ron grabbed him into a hug also. No words were needed.

After a minute, they broke apart. "Harry, you've always been a part of my family. I hope you know that," Ron said with glistening eyes. After that they all shared one big group hug.

"Well… we should probably head in there… your mom is probably panicking right about now," Harry smiled a very weak smile at Ron.

"Yeah… brace yourselves," Ron said almost jokingly.

As soon as the doors to the Great Hall opened, with Ron and Hermione flanking Harry, a storm of clapping grew from the crowd. It seemed to the trio that the number of people had greatly increased since they had last been in there. They supposed that people had come to comfort loved ones, grieve for dead family, or just to see the destruction of the castle, not to mention to see Harry.

The trio tried to keep their heads down when they entered, but to no avail. The hundreds of people that had somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the hall instantly recognized them. Ron and Hermione's faces were red from all the attention, and even Harry's face somehow managed to look a little embarrassed. Ron's ears were especially red because all of his family was cheering for him too, calling out his name, albeit just a little softer that the rest of the room.

Harry and Hermione stopped about two-thirds of the way there, while Ron continued on, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. Most of the rest of the Hall watched with soft eyes as George stood up and he embraced the slightly taller Ron. Ron finally allowed the tears to fall, and George was already crying.

After this however, Harry couldn't see Ron anymore. All he could see was Ginny slowly standing up at the Weasley table. The ends of her hair looked as if they had been singed off, her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. She was beautiful.

At this point the Great Hall was still watching Ron greet his family after 9 months away. However, when Ginny fully stood up, everyone's eyes flew to her. Even the Weasleys tore their eyes off of Ron and George, who were looking at Ginny also, Ron with a tiny smile on his face. However, Ginny was oblivious to all of the stares, even the curious ones from her family.

She started walking towards Harry, who was mirroring her. They sped up walking until they met in the middle, where Ginny flung herself at Harry, who wrapped his arms around her. Ginny's brothers, except for Ron, were wearing identical gob smacked expressions, even George. It was nothing compared to their faces after what Ginny did next.

She kissed Harry full on the mouth.

At this point Harry was beyond noticing anyone else, let alone caring what they thought. He had missed Ginny so much these past couple of months. Feeling her kissing him was he most amazing feeling ever, especially after being gone for so long.

After a few moments- Harry thought that was what it was, but it could have been days or even years for all he cared- they broke apart. They finally became aware that most of the Great Hall was cheering and catcalling, including Ron, who was cheering quietly.

Harry and Ginny blushed furiously, but Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, "Now that I got that over with... we're going to talk later about all that happened, the breakup and you leaving me. I understand, and I know that it had to be done, and I will hear you out. But I do want an explanation." She gave him a pointed look at this.

"Of course. You don't deserve anything less," Harry said. "But for right now, I've got to go avoid getting killed by your brothers." It was true. All of their faces looked as if they had been clobbered over the head by a bludger.

By this point, everyone else in the Hall's attention was elsewhere. Harry and Ginny took advantage of this lull in the attention to make their way over to the Weasley table. When they finally sat down at the table, it was a minute before anyone reacted.

"Well," Ron said, "Personally, I'm surprised she didn't kill you mate. Although, when I think about it, she was already mental enough to put up with you for the last three months of last year, so I guess she must be mental enough to take you back also." He smirked at Harry as both Harry and Ginny glared at him.

Finally the rest of the Weasley brothers reacted.

"The last three months of last year?" they said in unison. "Wait, you knew about this?" Bill asked Ron as he turned his head toward his younger brother.

Ron just shrugged nonchalantly. "'Course I did. How could I not, after he snogged her in front of the entire bloody common room? I'm okay with it though," he said. "Better him than anyone else."

His brothers' incredulous faces turned to ones of reluctant agreement. "Nonetheless, Potter, if you hurt her..." Charlie let the unspoken threat hang in the air.

Now it was Harry's turn to be incredulous.

"What? Didn't think we would dare hurt the 'Boy-Who-Lived?'" Charlie said, as he was always one to misinterpret looks and jump to conclusions.

"No… I just can't believe that you would think so low of me that I would ever hurt her."

It was at that point that the Weasley brothers all realized that the best person in the world their sister could ever end up with was sitting right across the table. Their faces morphed one last time; this time into a look of approval.

These looks sealed the deal for Harry; he could tell that he had a stressful life ahead of him, but at least he would have the love of his life with him the whole time.

And he even had her brother's approval, 'which is more than I ever could have asked for,' Harry thought, a big grin etched on his face.

**Okay, so I know that it might be a rough ending, but I did the best I could. And did you like the little family moments thrown in there? I'm planning on doing a story of Ron's brothers' reactions to how he's grown and all that good stuff sometime soon. It will most likely be multi-chapter, so that's something to look forward to. It might not be for a while though, so just be patient… I hope you liked it! Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
